


Baby Dragon

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cheetah owl Sokka, Dragon Zuko, F/M, Griffin Aang, Lion Bear Toph, M/M, Multi, Sea Serpent Katara, Wolf Cougar Jet, Zuko cuddles are best cuddles, Zuko is baby, katara cannot take the cuteness, they can transform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Katara wasn’t able to process what she was seeing.Zuko was a....baby dragon?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 456
Collections: A:tla, ITS KAWAII AND I WILL FIGHT YOU!!!





	Baby Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko is cute

Katara’s brain is fried.

Zuko is a baby.

Literally.

Even Aang’s animal transformation was bigger.

Aang was a beautiful golden griffin and Katara was a huge blue sea serpent that could also walk on land.

Jet was a wolf-cougar and Sokka was a cheetah-owl.

Jet looked more like a stocky cougar and Sokka was just a cheetah with wings.

Toph was a lion-bear and absolutely terrifying.

But Zuko?

He was a baby dragon.

And Katara could not take it.

At all.

Immediately, her maternal side took over and she wrapped herself around the tiny baby.

‘Hatchling,’ her inner serpent coos as she coddles the tiny dragon.

Zuko lets out an undignified squeak and Katara’s heart melts.

Everyone else was still in human form, with their jaws dropped to the floor.

“Woah,” Sokka mutters,

“He’s so cute!” Aang gushes.

“He’s so tiny, I can’t even feel him with Katara around him,” Toph complains, attempting seismic sensing again and again.

“Can he even defend himself if he’s that small? He was barely able to take a few steps without falling,” Jet says, slightly worried.

“Nah,” Sokka says, shrugging it off. “Katara’s not letting him go ever again.

Katara nuzzles the tiny red dragon, her blue scales enveloping the small creature.

She is fully wrapped around him when a tiny snout peaks out in front of her face and Katara drowns in those pretty gold eyes.

They both turn back before Katara hugs Zuko tightly again.

“Katara, really, I don’t need your defenses,” Zuko says.

Katara shakes her head stubbornly. “I don’t care. You were small and cute and I need your baby dragon form again.”

Zuko rolls his eyes when suddenly a volley of arrows is let out.

“Bounty hunters, let's go before-” and an arrow cuts Aang off as it whooshes in front of his face.

They all transform, including Zuko.

Before Katara can tell him to stand down, the tiny hatchling turns into a full-blown dragon.

Molten gold eyes that shone like the sun and huge wings stretch out.

Sharp spines from the top of his head down to the tip of his tail.

Large claws and smoke curling from his mouth.

He lights himself on fire before releasing a loud roar.

He opens his mouth and huge tendrils of red fire come forth and burn the arrows coming close.

The hunters took one look at him and ran faster than anything Katara has ever seen.

Katara turns to assess Zuko now.

He was big, bigger than her form.

He was strong, poisonings give those tail barbs-

And before she could continue assessing him, he suddenly turned back into a hatchling in mid-air.

With a startled squeak, he starts to fall but is caught when Katara catches him by the scruff of his neck.

She gently places him down as they all turn back.

“What the hell was that?” Sokka yells. “I didn’t know my boyfriend could turn into a giant, fire breathing dragon!”

Zuko grins. “Told you I could defend myself.”

“Dang, Sparky. You went from zero to hero pretty fast,” Toph appreciates.

“Yeah, but how?” Aang asks.

“I can only turn but when I’m in danger. Other than that, I'm tiny, and tripping on my front paws,” Zuko grumbles.

“I find the tripping thing kinda cute,” Jet admits.

Zuko glares at him.

“Whatever, from now on, Zuko, you transform and sleep with me. No objections,” Katara declares.

Zuko snorts. “You imprinted me, Katara. I kinda have to.”

Katara blinks in surprise. “I did?”

“Did you not feel that mom feeling or whatever?” Zuko asks.

Katara lights up its recognition. “That feeling!”

Kata tackles Zuko in a hug. “Sokka, Jet, find another lover. Zuko’s mine now.”

Aang shakes his head sorrowfully. “Zuko’s cuddles have been snatched away from us.”

Toph cracks her knuckles. “Oh yeah? You wanna go, Sugar Queen? I’m getting my baby Zuko cuddles.”

“Try me,” Katara snarls.

Zuko stifles a laugh.

He really did love his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
